


Mass Effect: Call on Me (Shepard/Garrus)

by kyrrann



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrrann/pseuds/kyrrann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FanVid: Captures the love story of Shepard & Garrus in Mass Effect 2 & 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect: Call on Me (Shepard/Garrus)

  


[Call on Me](https://vimeo.com/87047153) from [Nicole Cook](https://vimeo.com/user3374444) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Shepard and Garrus. Mass Effect 2 & 3 footage. Music by Angelsfall.


End file.
